It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas
by B. Weasley
Summary: Christmas is coming and with it, some feelings that have always been hidden are surfacing... A Christmas date and confessions of love are on this year's wish list.


Hi guys! This is a story I started writing last year, but only this year I was able to finish it; Hope you like it (:

* * *

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas **

**POV Fred Weasley **

The Wizarding World has been at peace for over four years and apparently, everyone is happy about it. Sure, there are still some of us with sequels that night, myself not being spared, having some scars from when that wall fell on me, but nonetheless, I'm glad I can be here, with my family leaving intact.

In these four years, many things have happened, like the fact that my twin George finally has taken courage to declare to Katie Bell, former top scorer of Grifinó laugh and be together for a while already. Bill and Fleur began their family with small Victo go and born a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. My mother could not be happier, but something told me she would be happier if she had a little witch of form permanent in the family. Hermione Granger lived in the Burrow for a while, until she could locate her parents and restore their memories. My mother, who already loved the girl as if she were her daughter, would like this to come true. It is for this and other reasons that I decided to take courage and do what I did.

"So Granger, what do you tell me?" I asked as I watched the brown eyes and waited for her answer.

"How can I know this isn't one of your pranks Fred?" she said, looking away from me and biting her lip.

"Weasley's Twin Honour this is not a catch. Come on, why can't you give me a chance?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders, trying not to show that I was not feeling my insides squirm as I waited for her response.

"You're sure what you're asking me aren't you? Won't you regret later?" she asked, trying to get a different answer maybe.

"Yes Hermione, I'm sure what I'm asking you. Come on, what's the matter? I already told you this is not a trick question and I'm really looking forward to it. Please make me happy and say you accept," I said clasping my hands and making a face of pity, which made her laugh. Something tells me I'm on the right track.

"All right, all right. There is no way I can resist you doing that face," she said laughing. "You, Mr. Weasley, have a date with me on Saturday."

"YES!" I said throwing my fist in the air in celebration, and was going to start a victory dance, but stopped when I realized that Hermione was still looking at me, with a smile on her face. "I mean, you don't know how you made me happy, Mione."

"I can imagine," she said, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "So send me an owl with a time and place to meet and we'll see what we'll do from there, can it be?"

"Of course, whatever you want. You won't regret this Hermione, I assure you," I answered with a smile that could light up all of London.

"I'm sure you won't. Bye Fred, see you later," Hermione said goodbye to me with a kiss on my cheek and was out the door of the store. I probably must have a goofy face, but I couldn't care less about that.

"Assuming the silly smile on your face, she said yes? Or you have ingested one of our new products," - My twin brother, co-owner of the store and partner in crime George asked me, leaving the back room.

"She said yes. Merlin, she said yes!" I said starting to panic. "Gred, she said yes! What I'll do?"

" Merlin's pants Forge, make up man! It seems like you've never had a date before. Wait, you've been on dates before, haven't you?" George asked me, looking at me with a strange face as if he doesn't recognize me.

"Of course I've been on dates before, but none of them were with Hermione Granger, Boy-Who-Don't-Die's best friend and savior of the Wizarding World," I said sitting on the bench behind the cash register. Why did I think it was a good idea to call Hermione out anyway?

"And what's the difference with having a date with Mione with your other dates?" - George asked, leaning on the counter.

"Maybe because Mum didn't care about the other girls as much as she cares about her? Maybe because I didn't have to be afraid of being rejected by the other girls?" I was listing the reasons, before taking a deep breath and saying what was really bothering me. "Maybe because I really like Mione and I don't want to ruin everything?"

"Wow, wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me that my twin, one of the greatest _pranksters _Hogwarts has ever seen, is in love with Miss Know-it-all and prefect, our dear Hermione Jean Granger?" he asked me with his mouth open as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"When you put it like that it seems like I'm doing something wrong. What's the matter with me liking her?" I asked staring at George.

"No problem. Do you know that when you put it like that, I can even see you two together? It makes sense if you stop to think," George said, stroking a nonexistent beard on his chin.

"What do you mean, we make sense? Who's not making sense now is you Georgie. Are you sure you are ok?" I asked getting up and putting my hand on his forehead. Is he starting to get the flu, with the snow coming and everything?

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. Take your hand off me!" he yelled giving a slap in my hand, which made me laugh. "You and Hermione make sense as a couple, because you have what it takes to make her loosen a little, and she has what it takes to bring you back to the ground when you get a little too excited."

I think I was staring at George for too long after what he said because he started making funny faces for me, trying to get me out of the trance that I didn't even realize I had entered.

"I think this time you were with Katie is doing you good, brother-o-mine; you are starting to become more intuitive," I said laughing at the goofy face that George is making.

"Well, you know I was this way before I started dating Katie, okay? She just helped me show this side of me to other people," he said with his nose standing, which made me laugh even more.

"Yeah, sure. If it makes you sleep better at night. Now, George, I need your help deciding where, when, and what to do about the date with Mione. You can help me with that, can't you?" I asked with my best puppy dog face.

"That's what I'm here for, Freddie. Now tell me what you have in mind and we can continue from there," George told me, sitting on the bench I was while I began to tell him my plan. Everything has to go perfect or I may end up not having the possibility of a second date.

**~ oOo ~**

That's it, finally, the day of my date with Mione has arrived and I can't stand still. We arranged to meet at ten in the morning and now it's 9:58 am and I'm having an outbreak inside. Thanks Merlin George said I could have the day off today so I could focus on the date. Which turned out to be a mistake because I can't stop thinking about everything that can go wrong. The fire in the fireplace has just changed color and the time I had to freak out is over.

"Good morning Mione, how are you?" I asked the brunette who was coming out of the fireplace while helping her to balance.

"Good morning Fred, I'm fine and you? Ready for today?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"More ready than ever. Are you ready? It's not anyone who can say they had a date with one of the Weasley twins," I answered with a bright smile, so I could disguise the fact that I was freaking out inside.

"Since you promised me there would be no catch involved, I can say I'm well prepared. What did you think we could do today?" she asked, looking at me with those brown eyes that always take my breath away. Take it easy Granger, I can't think straight with you looking at me like that.

"Well, since I'm accompanied by my favorite _Muggle-born_, I thought I'd do something in Muggle London today if it's all right with you," I said, scratching my neck because I have no idea what she would think.

"I'd love to Fred! I haven't been to London for a long time and this time of year the place looks wonderful. Can we go now?" she's asking me with a twinkle in her eye that still leaves her more beautiful. Good job Fred!

"Sure, why not? I think we'd better use the _Leaky Cauldron _entrance instead of Apparating," I said, taking my coat and going in the direction of the door.

"That's fine with me! I'm really excited and curious to know what you planned for today Weasley," she said, following me.

"Ah, you will be dazzled Granger," - I said winking in her direction and opening the door.

As we walk down Diagon Alley it's amazing to see how Hermione and I have things in common that we hadn't noticed before. And also how easy it is to talk to her when she's not threatening to send a letter to my mother denouncing me. As we approach the _Leaky Cauldron, _I'm amazed at how fast time goes by when I'm by her side.

"Okay, what do you have in mind to us to get started?" she asked, looking at me as soon as we walk through the door that leads to Muggle London.

"I was thinking you could teach me how to roller skate? It's something I recently discovered that I thought would be interesting to try," I shrugged, trying not to sound like my father.

"Are you telling me you want to learn to roller skate? Do you have any idea what you're asking me, Fred?" Hermione asked, holding a laugh for some reason. I do not understand the reason for her to be laughing.

"Yes, I'm sure of that. What's the problem? Don't you know how to rollerskate and you're afraid I'll find out?" I asked with a smirk, which made Hermione huff and her cheeks blush.

"For your information, yes, I can roller skate, and very well, modesty apart. I want to see how you will do it. Do you know where there is a skating rink here?" she asked, trying to fight the redness that was taking her face.

"Yes, of course, I know. I had an idea what this date would be like, you know Hermione?" I said, shrugging.

"Alright. Show the way then Fred," she said, looking at me with those eyes that look like they can see my soul.

**~ oOo ~**

"Are you sure you want to do this Fred? I don't care if you change your mind," Hermione said, as she was already inside the skating rink.

You see when I suggested that she teach me how to roller skate, I didn't know it was going to be that hard. It's hard to balance yourself in these things, and I haven't even got up from the bank yet. But I'm not a man to go back to, and that's why I'm going to learn to skate today, or I'm not Fredrick Gideon Weasley.

"Mione dearest, I'm a Weasley Twin, we don't change our mind. And what's more, it's sure to be fun. After all, what can go wrong?" and as soon as I finished talking, I got up and fell like rotten potatoes on the floor. Oh, that can go wrong.

"FRED! OH MY MERLIN, ARE YOU OK?"- Hermione screamed more than asked, as she left the rink and came toward me. How can she balance herself in these things?

"Yeah, I'm fine Mione. What hurts the most is my pride," I said getting up, propping myself on the bench. "And probably my butt too."

"Now I can agree with you, it sure will be a lot of fun to see you learn to skate," Hermione said, trying to hide her laughter, but she isn't doing a good job.

"It's good to know that my suffer amuses you, Granger, really," I said, rubbing my butt. Dude, it hurts!

"Sorry Fred, but you have to understand my point of view. It was really funny to see you all excited to finally start skating and fall to the ground looking like a drunk hippogriff," Hermione told me openly laughing at my face now.

"Okay, I understand that was funny," I said, grudgingly. "Can you now help me get to the rink and teach me how to skate?"

"Of course, after all, that's what we're here for, isn't it?" she said, trying to control her laughter. "Come on Weasley, let's see if you manage to keep standing for longer than three seconds this time."

"Very funny of you. I'll prove to you that I can and will still become a pro at it. Now come on, it's time to skate," I said, holding to Hermione as we made our way up to the rink.

Apparently, to skate, you need much more than just putting on a pair of skates and going around. Or maybe, you only need more than that when you are skating with Hermione Jean Granger.

"Great Fred, you're doing really well," Hermione said in an encouraging tone. Or what I imagine was her intention.

"Hermione, you can say whatever you want, but I doubt very much that I'm doing really well being that I'm only standing because I'm holding this bar on the side," I said, holding the bar as if my life depended on it, which if you stop to think makes sense.

"Hey, at least you're trying. Now if you let go of the bar and really try to skate, you might make some real progress," she said, looking into my eyes. What do you think you are doing Hermione?

"But as soon as I let go, I'm sure I'll fall. No, thank you very much, I prefer to stay right here, and prevent my butt from suffering a second time today," I said, grabbing the bar even more until my knuckles become white.

"Fred, it was your idea to come skating. I think you should give it a chance at least, don't you think so?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on top of mine. It's a low blow Granger, I can't think straight with you touching me like that.

"Ugh, fine. But I'll let you know, if I fall again, it's your fault ok? I hope I don't regret this decision," I said, taking a deep breath and getting ready to leave the bar.

"Yes, Mr. Drama," Hermione said, holding back the laugh and winking. "Will you feel safer if you hold my hand?"

"Would you do that for me? Thank you, Hermione, for sure I will feel safer that way," I said, taking the opportunity to hold her hand. I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, was I?

"It's okay Fred, I don't want you to get hurt; this date is being special," Hermione said, smiling softly and trying to hide that she was blushing. She looks cute when that happens.

"I agree that it's being special, Hermione," I said smiling sideways and letting go of the bar. Of course, all that is good is short-lived, and it is obvious that I fell on the ice. But I was holding Mione's hand and I ended up pulling her along with me, which caused her to fall on me. "You know, Mione, I know I'm irresistible, but you don't have to literally throw yourself at me."

"Haha, very funny Fred. I didn't imagine we would end up in this situation when I suggested you hold my hand you know?" Hermione said as she tried to get up.

"Hey, I 'm just saying the things the way I see, love," I said winking, which made her blush even more. "Could you help me up off this cold floor?"

"Of course, I haven't given up teaching you how to roller skate," she laughed softly, which made me feel a little better. Not much, but it helped.

"I hope you can do this task, Mione, I really hope," I said, relaying on her and finally standing up on the skates. "It wasn't that hard."

"Wait to celebrate until we really start moving Fred," Hermione said starting to pull me on the rink. Oh my Merlin, what did I get myself into?

**~ oOo ~**

"So you had fun today? I mean, when weren't you laughing at my face?" I asked Hermione while opening the door of the flat and indicating for her to enter.

"I had fun Fred, it was one of the best dates I've ever had," Hermione said, blushing once more as she hung her coat.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but don't think the date is over. After all, what kind of date would it be if we didn't have hot chocolate?" I said as I walked into the kitchen so Hermione couldn't see that my cheeks are probably matching the color of my hair right now.

"You should have mini marshmallows, Fred, otherwise this will be a very disappointing hot chocolate," Hermione giggled, as she joined me in the kitchen.

"You're delirious if you think I wouldn't have mini marshmallows in my kitchen Granger. The only problem is that I have to hide them from George if I want that some," I said, taking the pan and all the ingredients to prepare the chocolate.

"I have the same problem, but in my case, I have to hide them from myself," Hermione is openly laughing now, and I love to see her happy and relaxed that way.

"Does that mean you can't stay here then? Or will I have to fight for the right to use the mini marshmallows?" I asked with a smirk.

"Actually, when other people are making chocolate I tend to behave better. But I guarantee nothing," Hermione shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Let's hope you behave then, Miss. Granger," I said winking at her and concentrating on the chocolate.

The hot chocolate didn't take long to get ready, which was great, so I can spend more time with Hermione. I grabbed two mugs from the kitchen cabinet that made me smile when I saw what was written on them. Since Hermione was distracted, I put the mini marshmallows in the cups and called her to sit in the living room.

"Um ... Fred?" Hermione said uncertain, as we sat on the couch.

"Yes, Hermione?" I asked as I sit on the couch beside her.

"Why did you put almost the equivalent of your weight of mini marshmallows in your cup and only a few in mine?" she asked with a pout that made me tempted to kiss her.

"Did you read what is written on your cup Mione?" I asked while taking my chocolate with lots of marshmallows.

"It says _Nice_. What does this have to do with putting little marshmallows or not?" she asked, still not understanding where I was going.

"And what is written on mine?" I asked, showing my cup to her, which was written _Naughty_.

"Do you mean that just because I'm good, I can't have more mini marshmallows? This is kind of unfair, you know?" Hermione said with a pout.

"I love to see you pouting know? I just wanted to see your reaction," I said laughing and getting up to get the bag of marshmallows. It was that or I would be kissing her intensely, but I'm trying not to scare her.

"Was the lack of marshmallows in my mug just for you to see me pouting? Interesting," Hermione said, taking a sip of chocolate while I returned to the couch with the bag of marshmallows.

"Can we say that was one of the reasons? Here is Miss. Granger, more marshmallows to make you happy," I said, handing her the package that made her open a smile.

"Thanks, Fred, I knew there was a gentleman in you," she said winking, making me blush for some reason.

"Really? And what reasons led you to this conclusion?" I asked, eating some marshmallows. Okay, maybe I have overdone the amount of marshmallows in my mug, but this candy is addictive.

"For starters, you were so cute inviting me on a date, and I could see you were nervous about it," Hermione started to say, looking at me with those bright eyes, and I could feel that my ears were starting to get red. "And you thought we'd do something different, which it's something that I did with my parents before I knew I was a witch... you're a gentleman in many ways, Fred."

"Would I still be a gentleman if I kissed you now?" I asked without thinking, and I could see that she was blushing. Damn, I should have thought better before opening my mouth. "Sorry Mione, I didn't think straight and..."

"Fred," she said interrupting the speech that was coming out of my mouth, and I could only look at my mug in my hands knowing that I had lost my chance. "Fred, can you look at me please?"

Even though I wanted to hide and never be seen by anyone ever again, I couldn't deny her request; when Hermione spoke the way she was talking, it was impossible for me to deny her anything and that was why I was in this situation. That's when I looked at her, and I could see she was smiling.

"Today was one of the best dates I've had in my life, and you're an extraordinary wizard and I can't understand what you saw in me..." Hermione was saying, but I couldn't hold back and had to interrupt her.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" You're the smartest witch of all, you're kind, caring, and an amazing friend, not to mention that you are, to me, the most beautiful girl in all of Britain..." I said, set my mug down on the table center and did the same with Hermione's mug, which allowed me to hold her hands. "Actually, I don't even know why you agreed to go out with me, I know we didn't get along very well at the time we were studying together."

"In my defense, I just did my job as a prefect," Hermione said, laughing and squeezing my hands in her. That's a good sign, isn't it? "But back to what you asked me... I thought it would never happen."

Huh? What is she talking about? She can't be referring to what I think she is, is she? Or is everything I had hoped for about to come true?

"I don't know if I understand what you mean Mione..." I said, looking at her. I can't let this opportunity slip away, but I don't want to do anything she doesn't want to do either.

"I meant that I never imagined you would ask me out one day, let alone you would want to kiss me," she said staring at me. "That is if you still want to..."

"It's one of the things I want the most!" I said, a little anxious maybe. It made Hermione smile, which encouraged me to get closer to her. "Does that mean I can kiss you then?"

"I don't know why you're waiting so long... " she told me with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

With that phrase, I didn't think twice and putting my hands on her waist, I pulled Hermione closer to me and finally kissed her. At first, our lips just touched, as if they were getting used to the novelty; but it didn't take long for Hermione to surprise me once again and wrap her arms around my neck and deepen the kiss. We only parted because the air was lacking, but I didn't want to let it go.

"Wow..." was all Hermione could say after we parted.

"That was a spectacular first kiss," I said, without releasing her and causing her to sit closer to me. "I'm sorry, Mione, but I find it hard to be able to let you go now."

"What? Are you saying you're going to keep me under house arrest?" Hermione asked laughing and hugging me.

"Not exactly, but I can't let you out of here before I'm sure you accept my request," I said hugging her and kissing her neck. I still can't believe this is really happening and I'm not dreaming.

"What request?" Hermione is looking at me confused now. I better talk at once right?

"I wonder if you accept to be my girlfriend... " I said, looking into those brown eyes that made me fall in love with her. I could see she was blushing and it made me smile. "So what do you say?"

"I accept!" Hermione said with a smile; it made me smile in response, and kiss her again. I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing her.

"So Mione finally joined the family?" George said, startling Hermione and me, causing us to separate. We were so entertained with each other that we didn't even hear the door open. "Welcome to the family Mione.

"Thank you, George," Hermione replied blushing and trying to hide behind me. I just laughed and hugged her, sending a wink toward my twin who just smiled back.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Georgie? I thought Katie would be with you," I asked, hugging Hermione and kissing her forehead.

"Of course I do, you don't even have to ask," George said sitting in the armchair next to the couch. "And I'll meet Katie later, I need to tell her the news."

"You're going to let Fred and I tell your mum at least, aren't you?" - Hermione asked, looking at George.

"Of course, or Freddie would play so many pranks on me that Katie probably wouldn't want to look me in the face again," George said laughing. "But I can't avoid the jokes, I'm already apologizing in advance."

"I would never ask that of you, George," Hermione said smiling and shaking her head as if she couldn't believe the things George was saying.

"Well, while you two talk about it, I'll get George a cup of hot chocolate. Excuse me," I said, getting up but not before kissing Hermione again. I was getting more and more addicted to her kisses.

I could still hear George laughing at me and Hermione, but that didn't matter at the moment; I was finally with the girl of my dreams, and nothing would change how I felt about her. Looking over my shoulder, I could see that they were having fun and it made me even happier. It was good to see that Hermione and George were getting along, and I know George was more than happy that I finally had the nerve to ask her out.

While I was in the kitchen, I could see that it had begun to snow, which only made today's day more magical. Christmas is still a few days away, but I feel like I had already received my gift, having Hermione by my side. And I know of someone else who will be happy to have Hermione in the family, and something tells me, that my mother will be happy and think it's another Christmas gift; and who knows, maybe on Christmas Day she gets another gift: my heart. But this I'll have to wait and see, and who knows, maybe I'll get the same gift in return. It is really starting to look like Christmas, with so many gifts and statements in the air. I can't wait for the gift exchange.


End file.
